Tala's Mum's Birthday Party
by Stricker99
Summary: Tala's mum is having a birthday party and has invited Tala, but Tala has also invited his boyfriend, Kai. However Tala's dad hates gay people...Bad at summary's yes i know XD


**Disclaimer – I do not own Tala nor Kai, or any of Beyblade for that matter D;**

**WARNING- some sexy stuff at beginning, bad language, a lot of drinking, homophobes and mentions of peeing of pants, and other embarrassing stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong> Tala's Mum's Birthday<strong>

It was Tala's mum's birthday today and her son, Tala Ivanov wasn't very happy about it. In fact he had refused to go and tried to avoid her calls so that she may think he's away or something. His family had invited him to go round there for a couple of hours. Just a harmless party; however, if it's anything like the years before, things would get lively.

Tala lied in bed; the quilt covers were covering his whole body. Kai came in from the living room, seeing if his lazy arse of a boyfriend was still up. Even though the wolf isn't good at acting, he did his best to make it look like he was still asleep. The Phoenix on the other hand was not stupid enough to fall for that. He clutched onto the top of the quilt and yanked it down, revelling a 'sleeping' wolf.

"Come on Tala, get up!" Kai shook the quilt on top of the-pretend to be- asleep Wolf.

"No. Go away." Tala growled and put a pillow over his face.

Kai rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed next to Tala. He tucked his hair behind his ears, leaned down so his lips were close to the red haired Russians ear and for the final time yelled, "Come on and get up now!"

"Make me!" Tala growled once again, only in a playful tone and slight chuckle followed.

"Believe me when I say you wouldn't want that." Kai chuckled as put his hands behind his head and rested against the head board. Tala lifted his upper body and tiredly looked at his boyfriend. Eyes were half open and he just didn't really care. Kai thought that he had one, but then he heard a "pfft." coming from the wolf and a thud against the bed again.

He attempted to yank the covers from Tala again with all his strength, but the red haired Russian held them tight. Tala silently chuckled as he heard curses coming from the phoenix, and decided that he should let Kai win. Kai stumbled back and fell off the bed as Tala let go. The wolfs body shot up with a smirk on his face from the sudden banging he heard coming from the floor.

He crawled over to the other side of the double-bed and saw Kai on the floor. He rested his head on his hand, rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time. Kai sat on the floor, crimsons eyes were wide and were slightly watering. Tala couldn't help but give a small chuckle; Kai looked so funny when he was hurt.

"What did you do angel?" Tala chuckled. Kai attempted to get up so he could punch Tala so hard for that, but a sudden pain occurred and decided to sit back where he knelt.

"Fell straight on my arse!" Kai groaned as he rubbed his arse.

"Well what a wally you are!" The red head burst out laughing. Kais eyes were shut slightly as his face was scrunched.

Tala carried on laughing, and looked over to Kai, but what he saw made the laughing stop a little. Kais face was all scrunched and he was giving Tala one of his famous death glare faces. The red head sighed as he let out his last little chuckle.

He removed himself from the bed by literally chucking the quilt over the other side of the room; he found the air quite chilly and shivered from the loss of warmth. Stretching his arms out and yawing, he walked over to Kai and leaned down a hand to help the phoenix up. Little did he know the other had dirty thoughts in his mind and decided to have other plans.

"_Alright then, if Tala still says no to going to his parents,"_ Kai thought and smirked as he looked at Tala. _"There are others ways to make him go_!" He pulled the wolf down with great force, and soon Tala fell straight on top of him.

"Tala, it hurts." Kai smirked and playfully winked at the confused wolf. Tala looked down to Kais area and raised a brow. Did Kai always have that erection?

"What's painful?" Tala teased. "You're arse or you're erection?"

"Well they both hurt, but only one needs your attention as soon as possible!" Kai pouted and pulled Tala into a passionate kiss, in order to attempt him.

Still kissing his boyfriend, Tala's wandering hands slowly led their way down Kais smooth and bare chest, straddling the blunette Russian underneath him. The kiss had ended, but Tala began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all down Kais jaw line and down his neck. He knew Kai too well to know that he was almost close to his sweet spot on his neck, so he teasingly licked the outer shell of his ear.

Kai new what he was up to, and started to moan as Tala purposely didn't get the spot he wanted. The phoenix continued to moan as he wrapped his arms around Tala's neck, his erection throbbed even more. The red head nibbled the ear lobe before making his way down to underneath Kais jaw bone.

Kai gritted his teeth together as Tala had finally gone to his favourite spot around his neck underneath his jaw. Tala began sucking, gently nibbling and licking in a fast motion to the same spot, leaving it red and it was sure to leave a beauty of a love bite. Kai moaned in response and dug his nails into Tala's back, one of the pair roaming and stroking down it.

"Bite me…" Kai whispered.

"Huh?" Tala asked and left Kais neck to look him in the eyes.

"I like that sort of stuff." Kai panted. Tala smirked and wouldn't say no to be rough to his lover.

He went to Kais neck where he had previously been sucking –so it was very sensitive- and began licking it again, before finally biting down hard.

"Ahh yes!" Kai moaned in pleasure as Tala's fangs pierced the skin. To Tala's surprise Kai had not released yet, his erection looks pretty big and painful, and usually something so simple like bites etc usually does the trick. The red head sucked up any extra blood and licked the wound, before looking Kai back in the eyes and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Still hurting?" Tala said as his hands were on Kais thighs, gently massaging them.

"Uh huh…" Kai puffed out and Tala could tell by his face that Kais member needed attention.

"Want me to rub it better?" Tala began his exploration towards Kais member, and gently started to grip onto Kais black boxers (A/N at the start, they were wearing nothing but boxers:P). Kai gasped at the unsuspecting grip to his crotch; 'little Kai' twitched wanting more. Tala once again kissed, nibbled then sucked onto the other side of Kais neck, same place because Kai liked it there too.

Tala's hand invited itself into Kais pants, and started tapping the tip of his penis like a drum, pre-come leaking out. Kai groaned and took heavy breaths as he was almost at his climate. Kai was totally willing to be uke today, something he usually calls 'weak'.

Tala knew that by the way Kai was breathing that he needed to release soon. He started rubbing little Kai really hard and fast. Kai gasped at the amazing feeling of Tala's warm rubbing his penis. Tala also had an idea of switching from pumping to massaging, until he eventually pumped the hardest he could.

Kai let out a final big moan before realising into Tala's hands and his own boxers. The wolf chuckled slightly, while raising his hand and licking his hand clean. Once he was satisfied that his hands were clean from any of Kais cum, he made sure not to waste any by licking his lips. Kai tasted so good and was not going to be wasted.

"What now?" Tala grinned and was about to rip Kais boxers from him. A surprising movement came from the phoenix as he slapped Tala's hand away and laughed as Tala yelled at the sharp pain on his hand.

"How about we make a deal?" Kai suggested. Tala raised an eyebrow again, and rubbed his hand that was going red from where it had been slapped.

"Go on…" Tala said, uneasy about what was in the younger ones evil mind.

"If you go to your parents today, I will do anything you want me to!" Kai smiled at the wolf above him, who had an excited expression on his face.

"Anything huh?" He rubbed his chin in dirty thoughts.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Alright then, now let's get dressed; we don't want to be late." Tala slapped Kais cheeks playfully, before lifting himself from the phoenix.

"_Works every time…"_ Kai successfully laughed to himself, but then the laugh faded out. _"Did he just say we?"_

"…W-we?" Kai stuttered. "When you said, 'we don't want to be late' you meant, you and your other family right?"

"No, I meant 'we' as in you and I, I'm not going alone!" Tala chuckled and shook his head slowly. "You're the one that's forcing me to go, remember?"

Kai took a gulp down and sat up from the wooden floor. "Yeah but…I…you…"

"Hm?"

"It's just…I'm aching!"

"Oh yeah?" Tala crossed his arms, and looked at Kai sarcastically.

"Well yeah…I sat on fell on my arse remember?" Kai attempted to lie but knew by Tala's expression that he wasn't buying it. Both chuckled at the pathetic excuse, and Kai remained seated as Tala leant him a hand. "Please Kai, I want you to come. If you love me you will come."

Kai sighed, but because Tala did his insanely cute pout, Kai couldn't say no. He grabbed Tala's hand and Tala helped Kai to his feet. Kais hands gently stroke his boyfriend's cheeks and his fingers made their way in-between the older ones hair. At the same time doing this, Kai placed his warm and moist lips onto Tala's. The red head moaned and placed his hands down to Kais hips, gripping them tightly.

Tongues were dancing as the kiss deepened. Both enjoying it and not wanting it to stop, slight sighs came from both Russians as they pulled away. Kai smiled and put his head on Tala's chest, resting it there. Hearing Tala's heart beat really calmed him down.

"I guess I'll have to considering I'm forcing you to…" Kai sighed, lifting his head from Tala's chest and looking him in the eyes. He winked as he walked away from Tala.

_2 Hours later..._

Kai didn't feel nervous during the long journey to Tala's parent's house, but as turned into a turning they saw a big house. It was at least three stories high, and was quite long in width. His parents were quite rich, which is why Tala never had money problems. He lived in quite a big house too, the one he lives in with Kai. They technically have their own bedroom, and even then there were two spare bedrooms. They actually only shared on bedroom though.

Kais started to get butterflies in his belly as Tala parked the car in the many parking spaces. Tala looked around at the cars parked around him, noticing many of his family members had already arrived.

"Oh no!" Tala gritted his teeth has he cursed.

"What is it?" Kai asked and raised a brow at the cursing red head.

"Auntie Joe is here…" Tala slammed his head in the steering wheel. Kai chuckled at his boyfriend, who literally looked like he could cry.

"Why is that a problem?" The blunette couldn't help but ask.

"…Because she embarrass me like hell!" Tala hit the steering wheel, and accidently pressed the horn. The loud noise alerted everyone inside the house, but also made Tala jump from his skin.

Kai laughed at this, as Tala's hair was even more spiked up than usual and not neat at all now. From the corner of his eye he saw the blind being moved from one side and people pointing at the red head. Kai smirked but it wasn't his normal smirks, more of an awkward 'oh-my-god-what-the-hell-do-I-do?' smirk. Tala could tell his family would do that, and he put on a fake smile and waved.

"Come on then Tal." Kai said as he patted Tala's legs and un-clipped his seat belt.

"Er Kai, I would appreciate it if you don't tell my parents that we are a couple…Thanks." Tala ran out of the car before Kai could respond to that.

"W-What?" Kai snapped in confusion but realised Tala was standing outside. He glared at the redhead who gave an awkward smile and waved. Kais face expression was scary when he was annoyed, and Tala only though Kai used it in beyblading, not to people he loves.

Tala waited outside the front door for his 'boyfriend'. The phoenix was not impressed; he literally slammed the door shut, put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the wolf. The air was tense between the two. Tala tried to say stuff, but nothing he could say would make it the tension any better.

"Why Tala?" Kai said with a frown. "Tell me the truth…"

"Em, my mum can know, it's just my dad; he well…doesn't really like gays" The redhead admitted and shrugged. Kai shook his head as he chuckled sarcastically.

"_Great, the first time I meeting the love of my life's family, and his dad don't like gays." _Kai sighed and put his head down as his ice wolf knocked on the door. Tala gave a reassuring smile, but Kai wasn't convinced.

"Nervous?" Tala asked sensed that Kai was a bit shaky.

"A bit Tal, just a tad" Kai shrugged and tried not to look Tala in the eyes.

"Don't worry angel, you will be fine!" Tala smiled lovingly. Kai couldn't resist that smile, but he knew he had to because of Tala's dad.

**oxoxoxo**

Tala's knuckles banged on the door a couple of times, and both men stood still waiting for the answer. Kai was hoping it wasn't Tala's father, if he's anything like Tala said he is he would just jump to conclusions and probably rip Kai to shreds. It would be a bit hard for them not to act all 'lovey dovey' as well, they are a loving couple.

Finally someone answered the door and shouted, "TALA!" She was a short woman with bright blood coloured hair like Tala's and sapphire coloured eyes.

"Hey mum, happy birthday!" Tala smiled happily as he flung himself into his mother's arms. Kai felt a bit awkward as the larry loner behind, just standing with his hands in his pockets. Nothing was being said, only a hug was shared. Kai thought this is even more awkward then before, and decided to fake cough as to get their attention.

"Who's this Tal?" His mother asked and stared at Kai. Kai smiled a smile that was sure to get Tala's mum to like him; however, Kai didn't know that she was going to come that close.

"He's very cute!" She said and still stared at Kai.

"Mum," Tala yelled. "This is Kai. Kai this is my mum."

"Happy birthday." Kai said and chuckled awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you."

Kai nearly stumbled back as his mum flung herself into his arms and gave him a big hug. Tala shook his head and sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. He wasn't expecting for his mum to be drunk already!

"Your boyfriend is extremely cute, and nice. You have good taste Tal, and for this chap," She slapped her hands onto Kais cheeks and pushed together so that Kai's lips were puckered. "You have good taste in choosing my son!"

Tala and Kai stood in shook, his mum already knew about him and Kai. Does that mean Tal's father does to?

"Mum, what do you know?" Tala asked as he pulled his mother away from the blushing phoenix.

"It's a mothers intuition my dear." She laughed. "I can tell just by looking at you two that you're an item…and you're just totally perfect for each other."

Kai laughed awkwardly along with Tala's mother, but Tala on the other hand stood at the front door holding a drunken woman in his hands and a strange feeling in his belly. This feeling was that if his mum was drunk, does that mean everyone else is?

"Plus," She carried on and removed herself from Tala's grasp. "The bite marks and love bites on Kais neck says it all…" She burst out laughing and stumbled into the house.

"Oh god!" Tala cursed and examined Kais neck. "How the hell are we gonna hide that?"

Kai lifted his coat a little and did the zip right up, leaving his neck protected in the long collar of his coat. Then he winked at his boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before gesturing that they should go inside.

"Fine, I will accept that your dad can't know, but…I just don't know." Kai sighed.

Tala wanted to give Kai a hug, instead he put his hand on Kais shoulder and smiled his lovingly smile. Tala walked in first, leading his boyfriend into the house. Hopefully the many cars outside belonged to his father, unlikely, but he was wishing.

Tala pointed to that door in front of him, giving Kai a hint to go in there. The phoenix walked over to the door, but would not go in until Tala was close. It will be a bit awkward and rude if he just made himself feel at home.

Tala now caught up with him and smiled at Kai. With Kais mighty strength he flung the door open, not knowing the door was quite loose. It slammed into the wall next to it, and that made an entrance.

"TAAAALA! My little chubby cousin you." Someone ran up to Tala and lifted him from the floor in a hug. Tala squinted his eyes as a muscly cousin gripped onto his sides and squashed his ribs.

"Timmy you're…You're…Let….Go. You're squashing…me!" Tala finally spat out, but when he spoke it was a high voice. "Choking…not breathing!" Timmy finally released Tala and the redhead and stumbled back onto Kai getting back the oxygen he lost.

"Sorry cousin." He laughed and shook Tala's hand with both of his. "Just missed you …core you've lost a lot of weight, you used to be a beast size wise."

"Yes, you used to be fat as me!" A chubby guy walked over and hit Tala on his back. "You've done good boy!"

"Tala used to be fat?" Kai asked in shock and looked at Tala.

"Yeah." Tala said. "I used to be like 14 stone when I was 12!"

"Oh…" Kai stood there and bit his bottom lip in attempt to not laugh so hard. He was taking aback when Tala's big cousin looked down on him. "Uh, hello…"

"Who are you?" Timmy growled, purposely making Kai feel un comfortable.

"I'm Kai, Tala's boyf-bestmate…"

"OH! Oi Everyone. This is Kai, Tal's bestfriend!" Timmy waved his hands about and announced.

Kai blushed when everyone started shaking his hand; now they both definitely knew by the way everyone stumbled over that Tala and Kai were the only sober ones there.

"You two need drinks," A girl with long blonde hair called out and clicked her fingers like a person would do in a restaurant wanting a waiter.

"Sonia, there's no waiter…" Tala explained. Kai just chuckled as the girl looked at around looking extremely drunk. She didn't know who was talking to her, and stopped her movement as she came by a reflection of herself.

"What?" She yelled and looked over in the mirror. She stormed over to the mirror and pointed straight at her reflection. "What did you just say bitch?"

"Okay…" Kai laughed. "I think we should leave her along."

"Hey," Tala nudged Kai playfully. "Everyone's drunk, so if we act like boyfriend and boyfriend no one would remember it right?"

Kai smirked a sexy smirk and looked around, most of the people were dancing and playing drink games anyway, no one noticed them. He ran his finger down Tala's arm sexually and both were ready for a kiss.

"Is my son here yet?" A creepy and deep voice shouted from the kitchen.

"YEAAAAAH!" Tala's mum sung. "In here kissing his boyfriend!"

Everyone went 'oooooo' like the little aliens from Toy Story, all expect three people: Tala, Kai and Tala's dad.

"Oh no!" Tala said worriedly. "We can't act like boyfriends; I just remembered my dad doesn't get drunk."

"Great." Kai sighed. He knew that plan wouldn't go as smoothly as he hoped. Both felt thumping noises on the ground getting heavier and heavier, until finally they stopped right in front of the two men.

"Get away from my son!" He demanded, and went to grab Kais coat.

"We are not boyfriend's dad." Tala said and moved in front of Kai. "Just best mates, mum got it wrong!"

"Are you sure about that? He looks like one of …_them!_"

"We are not!" Tala yelled. Everyone was now quiet, placing their finger over their lips in order to not laugh. Kai frowned behind Tala's back; he hated homophobes with a passion.

"Let's see then shall we…" His dad laughed and pushed Tala out of the way, now only Kai was in his pathway. "Are you gay?"

Kai removed the frown from his face; his dad was quite a scary looking person that looked even scarier with a smirk on his face of pure evil.

"No…" Kai said with no emotion in his voice. "Just friends."

"Then we will get along just fine. Call me Dave!" Tala's dad said and patted Kai on the shoulders. As Tala's dad walked away, Kai raised a brow, was that all it took to prove something to Tala's dad?

"_That was easier than I thought..."_ He said in his mind.

As soon as his dad was out of the way, Tala fast walked over to Kai and shook his head in disappointment. Kai just shrugged as response. They obviously couldn't act like lovers, so they would just have to be friends just for a couple of hours.

"I thought I heard my nephew Tala Ivanov! HEYA!" Another drunken woman flung herself at Tala. "You may not remember me sonny but-"

"Auntie Joe, I know who you are!" Tala laughed and held his stumbling Auntie.

"I wasn't talking to you douchebag! Now give your Auntie a big kiss." She puckered her lips and clamped onto Tala's cheeks.

Kai laughed now as he saw Tala curse under his breath as he tried to push himself away from his Auntie that wanted a kiss. He struggled as she gripped onto him quite forcefully, but he had to give up as she pushed him forward and gave her nephew a big kiss on the lips.

"You used to love kissing your big Auntie Joe." She pretended to cry to try and get Tala's attention.

"Yeah when I was like 5!" He snapped back and wiped his mouth from any Auntie slobber. "I'm 18 now, it's embarrassing!"

She opened her mouth in pure shock of what her nephew just said. "Charming!" She stropped and folded her arms, but then Kai caught her attention as he stood there chuckling. "I bet your friend would like one!"

Kai stopped laughing as soon as he heard "your friend would like one", but had no time into reacting nor to think of what to do as Auntie Joe came running towards him and also gave him a big slobbery kiss.

"This Tala!" She pointed to Kai and kept poking his chest when she carried on talking. "Is my new nephew, aren't you Arnold?"

Kai looked around thinking she was talking to someone else, but only the three were involved in this conversation. "My name is not Arnold, its Kai." He started to laugh at Tala's Aunties face because she was so confused.

"What?" She shot out.

"My name is Kai."

"Kai who?"

"Kai Hiwatari…"

"What a strange last name you have Arnold!"

"It's…you know what, yeah I know." Kai gave up teaching Aunt Joe his name. Tala then realised his aunties eyes were slowly closing, and she began to drift off onto Kais shoulder.

"Come on Auntie, I think you have had enough to drink…" The wolf said as he led his Auntie to the spare sofa in the dining room.

"What you on about fool?" She said looking around, as if she didn't know where she was. "Ima fine you know, let me…have-"She didn't even finish her sentence as she fell straight asleep.

Tala rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. Everyone else was in the living room singing YMCA, and everyone knew that Tala and Kai aren't the singing type. Kai stood there leaning against the kitchen side, feeling a bit weird and uncomfortable as he knew no one there –apart from Tala obviously- and he already made a sort of enemy with his dad, despite what his dad said Kai knew he had some hate for him.

Also everyone around there had the need to touch Kai in some way, even though they don't know him one bit! Only one person there could touch Kai in a way he felt comfortable, and that person was the wolf standing next to him.

"Finally!" Tala sighed in relief. "Peace and quiet, sorry about my Auntie, I told you she is embarrassing!" Tala looked at the phoenix that wasn't paying any attention to him at all. "Kai?"

"Huh?" Kai suddenly noticed that Tala was talking to him. He ignored his thoughts and day dream and started to pay attention to his 'boyfriend' who could tell that something wasn't right. "Is this the way it's always gonna be when I'm near your family? Me as your best mate, just because your dad don't like gays?"

Tala just sighed in pity as a response and put his arm around Kai. He felt quite sorry for Kai, as he knew Kai was a bit worried about coming, and no offence to Tala's family they aren't the best of drunken people.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Claire came in and asked.

"Hey Claire," Tala said. "Kai this is my mum's best friend, Claire."

Kai just smiled, he was scared that if he said anything, Claire might cling onto him and start kissing his hand or something weird like that.

"I think us 3, and your arse hole of a dad are the only ones not drunk!" She laughed and walked into their joining the two boys.

"Why you not drinking then?" Kai asked as she sat on the side. "I thought his mum would have made you?"

"Nah hun, I can't drink when I'm pregnant. Doctors said it's a big thing!" She smiled.

"Congratulations by the way." Tala laughed, realising he forgot to say it then when he found out before. "And also, what did that person say about your drinking problem?"

"That guy was supposed to help me get over 'addiction'." She explained. "I'm not addicted, I said to them, I Just enjoy it."

Tala giggled, he was not surprised she said that to them, that's just what Claire is like. "Anyway, do you know what sex it is and that?"

"Nah not yet. I thought my other two were girls so this one is bound to be a boy…hopefully anyway!"

"Yeah, and I would think Tina and Lola want a little brother!"

"Yeah they better, I already got boy baby grows!"

"What if it's a girl though?"

"Well it's gonna have to like it and lump it I'm afraid!" She laughed. "Come on boys, you look like fucking outcasts in here."

Tala, Kai and Claire excited the kitchen now, and joined everyone else who was partying, drinking, or just doing some stupid thing. Hopefully nothing else will happen that will embarrass the two of them like hell, you can't say the impossible can't happen here as well, it's bound to in this house of fun.

"Hey Kai!" Someone very drunk flung themselves onto him. "Wanna know something about Tala?"

"Of course!" Kai laughed and gave Tala a bad and evil smirk. This was probably going to be a bad story, as the expression on his drunken Uncles face said it all. Plus, Tala knew that this Uncle doesn't share cute and innocent stories, more of embarrassing and utter humiliation stories.

"Well, it was a long time ago, when Tala was about 7 right…" He said as he sat down and waved his fingers in front of Kais face as he explained his story. "We were watching this film, Harry Potter I think it was…and it was the part right near the end when he that bad guy takes off his turban and-"

"NO!" Tala screamed as he knew what story his Uncle was on about. "Not that story!"

Despite Tala's begs of not to tell the story, his Uncle ignored him and carried on, "This wally here, started crying when we saw Voldemorts face for the first time." He laughed and tears came to his eyes. "He was screaming, 'No Uncle Roger, please turn it off' and he was running around until…until he stood right in the middle of the living room and wet himself."

Tala could honestly faint as he heard Kai burst out laughing along with his Uncle. He knew it would be a humiliating story. Both were crying with laughter as his Uncle Roger came and hugged Tala. "Come on nephew, it wasn't that bad!"

"Then why did you tell it to Kai?" Tala said, not looking at anyone. Just had his head in his hands and wasn't prepared to move them.

"Because it was a freaking funny moment!" Uncle Roger left the scene, leaving Kai and wolf sitting there. Kai kept laughing; he couldn't get the image out of his head. Tala slapped his legs and looked over to his boyfriend. Glares were aimed at Kai, but somehow Kai noticed straight away and looked at Tala (still chuckling).

"Oh come on now. It actually wasn't that funny…" Kai lied and coughed getting rid of the laugh ready to explode. "I'm sorry but I could just image you running around screaming in fear and then just stopping and peeing!" Kai couldn't help but burst out laughing, clutching onto his stomach.

Tala shook his head still, and decided to laugh along with Kai a bit. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Wonder what Tyson would think of that story?" Kai rubbed his chin, teasing Tala.

"You DARE tell anyone!"

"Ian, Bryan or Spencer might find it funny too…"

"If you tell anyone, just anyone that story I swear to god…I will kill you!" The red head warned and pointed a finger at Kai.

"I accept that challenge!" Kai teased.

"Hey, MANDY!" Uncle Roger shouted. Both Russians didn't notice that Uncle Roger had come in, and was now calling for Tala's mother.

"Whaaaaat's up?" Tala's mum came running in with her vodka in her hand. "What we laughing about?"

"I just told my new friend about Tala's peeing at Harry Potter!" He laughed. "You got any stories that may embarrass our favourite red head boy?"

"NO!" Tala widened his eyes and shook his head along with his index finger from left to right. "You don't mum, nonononono-!"

"Oh yes I do!" She said and ruffled Tala's hair. "I heard moaning coming from his room once…"

"Oh dear lord!" Tala nearly started crying. "Please Kai, run away!"

"And so I went to investigate, I thought he was being attacked or something, but it turns out it wasn't him moaning." She smacked both hands on her cheeks and gasped. "It was someone on his computer screen!"

"Please Kai, I will pay you!" Tala pushed him so that he would run away and not hear the end of the story. Kai however wanted to and placed himself firmly on the sofa.

"He was giving himself pleasure, yes he was. Over some gay porn website, and he was only like 11!"

"AHHH!" Tala ran out of the room, so he couldn't see the reaction of Kai. The phoenix just sat down on the sofa, his mouth was in a gigantic 'O' shape. Uncle Roger gasped playfully too, and had to ask the question, "What was he wearing?"

"What?" Kai chuckled. "What does that make a difference?"

"I don't know." Roger admitted. "Just might be funny."

"He was bare as a babies bum my friends." Mandy laughed. "But the worst part was that his dad was right behind me."

"What did he do?" Kai asked, feeling a bit of sympathy for Tala.

"Tal got a good smack and was told that if he was gay he wouldn't be allowed in the family no more!"

"NO!" Roger gasped in pure over-dramatic shock.

"Yep." Mandy nodded. "He didn't even look at any nob after that, but I guess you got him back onto sucking dick and being done up the ass my friend…"

Kais eyes were wider then bowling balls and his cheeks were redder then her hair colour. "Please excuse me for just a second."

Everyone was so totally drunk, and after three hours, two people had already found out that Tala and Kai were a couple, who else would know after another hour. They couldn't stay to risk it. Kai began searching for his lost wolf, going up and down the stairs and asking Tala's drunken family members where he was. He got no luck though, apart from Sonia who said, "He went into the bathroom and his face was bright red, he's probably constipated again…"

Their house was huge, with about 2O different bathrooms. Every bathroom Kai came across he knocked on the door. Some people were in their but they weren't Tala, and Kai knew that because they either shouted back, "Hey man, can't a guy do a shit in piece?" Or once a woman said, "Roger, is that you?"

Probably the last bathroom he came across he knocked on the door. All warned out from walking around Tala's parents' house. Also, his ears probably hurt from the face that everyone he walked past shouted and sung in his ear.

"What?" Was the answer in a blunt voice.

"That you Tala?" Kai asked.

"Yeah!"

"Finally…Let me in angel…" Kai sighed in relief, scraping his nail down the door.

"Why? Just so you can make fun of my…moments?"

"No. I want to see you and make you feel better…please?" Kai heard a huff and a chain being unlocked. He was suddenly dragged into the bathroom before anyone could see and was slammed onto the toilet. He watched as Tala quickly locked the bathroom door again and looked down on the ground.

"About that story..." Tala rubbed the back of his neck and did an awkward smile with his eyes shut.

"Hey it's okay." Kai reassured. "We've all done it, and she told me about how Dave hit you…"

He lifted himself from the toilet seat and gave Tala the biggest kiss he could. Tala broke this kiss and gave Kai a big hug though; he just wanted some attention right now.

"I want to leave!" He said, nearly in tears. "I want to leave now."

"And we will, let's just say we have a beyblading thing to go to or something?" Kai said stroking Tala's hair.

"I blame you, you made me come to this stupid party!"

"Well hello there boys!" Someone said from the shower as he swept the shower curtain across. A drunken guy stood in the shower, holding his bear and holding onto the side of the shower pole from support.

"Uncle Henry?" Tala asked, "How long you been in there for?"

"I don't know but," He downed the rest of his beer. "I'm wearing two belts…"

"That's…great." Kai didn't really know what to say. He would have never expected for Tala family to be like this, they are so different then Tala. Kai let go of Tala and rolled his eyes towards the Uncle.

Tala got the message from Kai, nodded and laughed; however when turned around to look at Uncle Henry, he laid himself down in the shower and went to sleep.

"Should we move him?" Tala laughed. "How much do you think he weighs?"

"Well, it should be no problem for you as you were fat before." Kai winked and laughed, still imaging fat Tala.

"Shut up and help me!" The wolf snapped and lifted one side of his Uncle. Kai finished his laugh, lifted the other side of Tala's uncle and they struggled to carry him over the bath.

Kai and Tala exited the bathroom and found a spare bedroom to place his sleeping Uncle Not caring for his Uncles safety; they flew him onto the bed, and rubbed their backs. Uncle Henry was quite heavy, even for the two quite strong bladers.

Kai began walking out of the room, and realised that Tala was not following. Tala was still quite embarrassed and he hesitated into going downstairs, that's where all his family were…but he knew that he would have to eventually.

Kai hugged Tala quickly one last time, before leading him downstairs into the living room. Each step for Tala his heart was thumping more and more. He was expecting his mum to shout something embarrassing. Pairs of eyes stared and cheered as the two boys returned.

"It's time for you two to get wasted!" His cousin Charlie shouted as he stuck his tongue out and waved his hands about. "Come on my cousin and his friend, it's time for you to enjoy yourselves."

"Believe me when I say I am." Kai laughed, but stopped as he looked at Tala. The red head knew Kai was thinking about the Harry Potter moment, and Kai wouldn't ever let him forget that. Kai coughed and tried to erase the memory from his mind, but who's he kidding, it won't ever leave his mind.

"Oi, guy with awesome hair…" Charlie said and punched Kai gently on his shoulder. "See Trisha over there, she has a liking to you…"

"Trisha, as in Timmy's bird Trisha?" Tala said in shock, and looked around for the familiar face.

"Uh uh, ex-bird, the one you had a fling with..." Charlie corrected him with a hiccup.

"Huh?" Kai asked as he eye brows lowered. "You had a fling with her?"

"It was just a one night thing…" Charlie said, noticing Kais upset/angry look. "He didn't know he was gay then obviously…"

"Chaaaaaarlie!" Tala winced. "Stop saying it!"

"He's a big bloke an all…" Kai stated, looking at Tala from the corner of his eye and laughing. "He'd attack me if was getting on with his woman…"

"Huh?" Tala mumbled in confusion, did Kai just say that?

"Well he would beat me up if he caught me with his 'bird'." Kai repeated and cutely waved at Trisha. She was already staring at Kai, and when she saw him wave she imidatly blushed and waved back.

"Kai…" Tala dragged him over to a quiet corner. "Are you drunk?"

"No Tal, I'm just teasing." Kai patted his cheeks. "Never knew you get jealous easily…"

"I'm not jeal-"Tala stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kai raise a brow at him. "Oh shut up!"

"Come on, I'll stop using my Kai charm to get you jealous…" Kai laughed and dragged Tala to where they were previously. Everyone was ignoring them and were now watching Tala's mum dance.

"What Kai charm?" Tala asked humorously.

"My Kai charm, won you over didn't I?" He laughed and noticed that Charlie was on his way over again.

"_Oh no!"_ Kai cursed in his mind. _"Can't we have five minutes to ourselves?"_

"Anyway man," Charlie leant on Kais shoulder, he's not the first one today that's done that anyway…"I think you should totally date her…" Charlie grinned and nudged Kai towards a little ginger haired girl over the other side of the room.

"Nonononono!" Mandy came and pushed Kai back onto Tala. Kai fell straight onto Tala and if it wasn't for the red haired Russian being there, he would have probably fallen to the ground.

Tala's dad had entered the scene, and from the corner of his eye he saw Tala holding Kai in his arm. Anger rose in his gut and if they were cartoons, you could see the steam escape from his ears.

Nobody had noticed Dave's entrance; So Tala and Kai thought it was no harm in hugging for a while. They listened to the bickering between Cousin Charlie and Mother Mandy. Something caught Dave's attention though and he ventured into the crowd towards Mandy.

"Kais taken anyway..." Mandy finished the bickering with the truth.

"Yeah?" Dave asked behind Mandy. He knew what the answer was; he just wanted to hear his wife say it. "With who?"

Tala's eyes widened as he saw his father behind his mother, and he tapped Kais shoulder. Kai had already noticed, but both knew it was too late to try and make an excuse.

"With Tala of course, they are lovers after all!" Mandy quickly responded, not knowing who asked or who she was speaking to. A really loud growl could be heard from behind her and in front of the two men.

"Oh snap!" Mandy talked in a typical American accent and cursed at herself, still too drunk as to know what's going on though. Everyone hadn't noticed the tension going on, and he got a bit fed up.

"HEY!" He shouted so loud that the chandelier shook for a while. Everyone-even though they were completely drunk-stopped what they were doing and looked at the angry dad. Tala just stood there slightly scared of what's gonna happen next, Kai in his arms.

"Dave, what you-" Mandy asked, but was cut off with even more shouting.

"Everybody out! I want to talk to...Tala alone!" Dave pointed to the door, not looking at anyone but Tala.

Everyone walked out of the room leaving one behind the other, some very drunk people thought it was conga line and started grabbing shoulders that belonged to people in front of them, dancing and singing as they left.

Everybody but three remained. Kai stood there next to Tala. He was about to leave when Tala grabbed his hand and yanked him back. If Kai knew Tala well, he would think that Tala was quite scared.

"OI! Get. Out!" Dave towered over Kai and pointed towards the door.

For once, Kai felt a bit intimidated and left Tala's side, knowing full well that about 2O drunken people were outside. When Kai opened the door on his way, some people were leaning on the door being nosey, but fell straight in front of them as the door opened.

"Care to explain, son? Or should I just call you Tala, because if I heard that right, no way are you my son!" He yelled as the door was shut and only father and son were in the room.

"Dad look-"

"Don't call me that! How dare you! Just tell me one thing and be honest this time...are you gay?"

Tala sighed, but finally decided it was time. "Yes..."

"Ha. Hahaha...WHAT!" Tala flinched back and protected his face as his dad threw his fist aiming for the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry, but it's just who I am...why can't you expect that? Expect that you're a cock sucker, HOW CAN I?" Dave flung both his arms, knocking over bottles and a family picture.

"Calm down please!" Tala shook and attempted to calm his dad down. Tal had no idea his father was so against gays.

"You're not my son! No way are you my son, what happened to my Tala?" Tala's dad stood, head hung down and hands leant on the table. Tala didn't know why, but his feet started to move in pigeon steps, slowly getting closer to his dad.

"I'm still here." The red head reassured. "I'm still your son, I haven't changed."

"Didn't I teach you enough when you were younger, where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't go wrong though." Tala stopped walking towards him; the waves of anger coming from his dad were noticeable.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't gone wrong you would have been perfect, you would have been married and had four children. But now I have to sit down on that chair knowing my son makes me feel sick for what he loves...and does! I mean that thing out there...Kai or whatever his name is, really? You chose that? He looks like a-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Tala warned, with the growl like a wolf in his voice. His dad finally took notice of his voice and slowly turned round.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Kai! He's my everything, and if you can't expect that, pfft then-"

"Then what Tala?" His dad laughed and questioned him. "You're gonna lose all of your family, just for one measly cock sucker? What's so special about him anyway?"

"He loves me, which is more I can say about you!"

"Okay then, this is how much love I have for you..." His dad trod on the already broken family photo, walked over to Tala and whispered in his ear, "If you stay with him, say goodbye to your mother as you will never be able to see us again…EVER!"

**oxoxoxoxo**

Kai, Mandy, Uncle Roger and everyone else stood by the door hearing the argument between two people. Some of the family were so tired they went to sleep on the stairs, and some even decided to share the bed with Uncle Henry.

"What do you think is going on?" Roger said as he held an empty Vodka bottle to the door, other end on his ear.

"I don't know, should we go in?" Mandy asked, trying to share Rogers's glass. "Oh me and my big mouth. You don't hate me do you Kai?"

"Of course I don't," Kai smiled. "It's just...will Tala's dad let this go or?"

"Would you like the truth?"

"Would be helpful…"

"No, he won't. He would probably kill both of you…"

"Thanks!"

The door suddenly opened, Dave stood there and welcomed everyone else in. Everyone, meaning only the ones that were awake, came in one by one and sat down in various places. Tala stood in the middle of the room, tears welling up.

"Tala?" Mandy walked over and hugged her baby boy. "What's wrong?"

"Tala has to make up his mind of what he wants," His dad explained. "So what's it going to be?"

Tala frowned at his dad, and gripped onto his mother. He rested there for a while noticing that Kai was looking at him. He closed his eyes before he finally said, "Bye mum."

Tala let go of his mum, and now Mandy was fully aware of what was going on. She watched her only child walk away, grabbing his boyfriend hand and beginning to walk out.

"Tala?" She called out. Tala looked behind him to her and gave her a smile, before looking at his dad.

"So you chose that cock-sucker after your own flesh and blood?" His dad said in actual shock, before getting quite angry. "Well fuck off then, go on!"

"With pleasure, bye mum." Tala said, before he walked out of the living room door, slamming it shut behind him. Kai was a tad confused at this point, but it was obvious that his boyfriend chose him over his parents. He didn't really know what to say at this point, it was all awkward.

When they left the Ivanov's house for good, Dave had the nerve to watch through the living-room window probably making sure both the gays left. Kai noticed, put on a happy sarcastic smile and waved. Dave looked at him in pure anger and punched the window before leaving the window.

"It's always funny making homophobes angry." Kai chuckled and got into the passenger seat of the car. He noticed not a word had come out of Tala's mouth, so he looked at him. Tala was actually looking at the window. "You okay?"

"I guess…" Tala sighed. "I could easily say goodbye to my dad, but mum-"

"Shh." Kai cupped Tala's cheeks, trying to make Tala feel better. "I don't want to make things worse but, you could have chosen your family!"

"Well I didn't." Tala smiled. "I chose you because I love you."

"I love you too." Kai smiled back and gave Tala a kiss on the lips. "Now let's go home."

Tala started the car, and drove out of the turning. He finally left his family's house and it would probably be the last time he ever went there, and the last time he would even be near it. On the main road, Kai still knew that Tala was a bit upset.

"What you wanna do when we get home?" Kai asked, and rested his hand on Tala's leg.

"Well you owe me big time from even going there, or have you forgotten our deal?" Tala winked, but then went straight to looking back on the road. Kai smiled though as Tala had a smile on his face, but also he had a wicked thought in his mind.

"I did promise, but what do you want to do after?"

"Something relaxing, we would probably be knackered after what I got in my mind…" Tala chuckled at his dirty thoughts.

"Yeah, we should watch a film or something…" Kai smiled. Tala didn't reply though, as he was still driving. Kai had to ask the question that was in his mind.

"Do we have Harry Potter on DVD?"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!xo<strong>

**Finally:D took me ages to write this;/ **

**Review if you wanna:D 3**


End file.
